


Pairing Prompts

by StriderIsGayForEgbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StriderIsGayForEgbert/pseuds/StriderIsGayForEgbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Dave, and Karkat cuddle in the couch after a movie marathon and fluff ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Couch Cuddles

Karkat, Dave, and John were sitting on the couch in a pile. They had just finished watching 10 Things I Hate About You, She's the Man, Hitch, Die Hard, and Con Air and they were bored. None of them felt like getting up, so they stayed there.  
"Ugh, this position is so fucking uncomfortable!" Karkat grouched, moving out from under Dave's legs and John's arm. They shifted and situated until finally John and Dave were resting their heads on Karkat's shoulders. They laced their fingers together. They stayed in silence like that for a while before John suddenly spoke up.  
"Karkat gets all the bitches..." he whispered. He and Dave looked at each other before busting out into laughter. Karkat stared down at them with a oh my god my boyfriends are such fucking dorks look. Dave snorted and all noise stopped; everyone shared a wide-eyed look before bursting out into more uproarious laughter.  
"Oh. My. God." Karkat pushed himself up of the couch, shoving his boyfriends to the sides. The two humans glanced at their little nubby-horned troll waltzing out of the room, flipping them off.  
They shared another look, then more giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off this:  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/111849145130/imagine-your-ot3-cuddling-on-a-couch-with-a-and-c


	2. Forgotten Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake has amnesia basically.  
> kinda like 50 First Dates

Friday, February 12th:

Dirk Strider laughed along with his boyfriend, silently hoping today would never end. Jake English, the boyfriend, glanced back at Dirk, almost falling in love all over again. His 'sugoi' anime shades were resting on his head, revealing his enchantingly orange eyes.  
"I love you, Dirk." he said, smiling at the blond. Dirk smiled weakly back.  
"Love you too, Jake..."

 

Saturday, February 13th:

"C'mon Dirk, let's go!" Jake tugged on Dirk's jacket sleeve, successfully yanking him out of the door.  
"You come on," Dirk smirked, "the movies can wait..." he pulled the Brit closer by the collar of his green button-up. Jake's expression faltered, his hands going up. His eyes were wide.  
"D-Dirk... we-we barely know each other..." Dirk's smirk dissipated, leaving his usual blank expression. He let go of Jake, leaving his hands in the air.  
"You're right. Sorry." His mouth was dry; he hated the words coming out of his mouth. They were fake. This was fake.  
Jake was left at the front door.

 

Sunday, February 14th:

"Love you," Jake giggled inbetween Dirk's little pecks.  
"Love you, too," Dirk smiled. Good. It's one of his good days... He peppered more kisses all over Jake's face and collar, causing more giggles and laughter from English.  
"Dirk." said male paused. "I think you're my soul mate..." Dirk's eyes went wide and watery behind his shades.  
"You're mine too, Jake... you're mine too..." he hugged him tight, confusing him. Soon Jake relaxed into it, though. He hugged him back, not noticing the tears being shed by the other man.  
"I wish you could just remember..." he whispered quietly into Jake's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off this:  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/111702627405/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-loses-their-memory


	3. Doing the Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title
> 
> (OH yeah aaaand "EXPLICIT CONTENT WARNING")

    "Ohh-oh-oHHHH! _BRO_!" John clawed at the Strider's back, knocking his head back and moaning. Bro attempted a smirk, leaning down by John's ear. 

    "You moan like a fucking pornstar." he breathed inbetween pants (thus emitting more lewd noises from the Egbert). Bro bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning.

    "B-Bro, I'm-I'M--"

    "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" both participants of the sex that was still currently happening whipped their heads towards the voice.

    "D-Dave!" John squeaked. Coolly, Bro slid his arm around the Egbert, successfully shielding him from his younger bro.

    "Sup."

    "'Sup.' All I get is 'sup?' You are fucking  _my best friend_ and all I get is a fucking 'sup?'"

    "You wanna join in?" Bro raised his eyebrow at the response he got; Dave started unbuttoning his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based from this:  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/111690434268/imagine-your-otp-is-doing-the-do-and-a-mutual


End file.
